50 Themes Challenge
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: Themed drabbles into Bruce Wayne and Wally West's relationship. Slash warning!


**Rae:** Hey guys! Back again :3 This time I decided to take on a 50-themes challenge. I've no idea where it's from - probably Livejournal - but I just had to have a go with my OTP. Credit for the 'Heaven' theme is for '_The lunatic who cares_'. :D

**Jazz:** I coulda given yeh that one.

**Rae:** Yeah well, didn't ask you. And however much I wish I did, I don't own Batman or Flash, or their respective "secret" identities. DC does, damn them. (sighs)

* * *

1) Comfort

Bruce Wayne likes wearing turtle-necks, and Wally loves seeing him in them. They're always a little big for the speedster, but he finds Bruce's turtle-necks to be very comfortable tops indeed.

2) Kiss

The first time they kissed after Wally was nearly killed, Bruce could feel the tears on Wally's cheeks. It's not like his were dry either.

3) Soft

Wally's red hair looked totally coarse and unruly, but when Bruce's hand ran gently through it as he hugged the speedster he found it surprisingly soft.

4) Pain

It's said that very little can pierce the cold calculation of Batman, but seeing Flash in pain is the thing that pierces it deepest.

5) Potatoes

Somehow, no matter what anyone says or tries, Flash _always_ manages to start a food fight in the Watchtower cafeteria when there are mashed potatoes on the menu.

6) Rain

The rain never bothered Batman like it bothered everyone else; he could stand in it for hours, if only to see it falling down the slender, graceful form that stood right by his side.

7) Chocolate

Batman swore that if he cut Flash, there'd be chocolate seeping from the wound instead of blood. He loved the stuff and seriously ate too much of it.

8) Happiness

Ask Wally what happiness is and he'll probably say something along the lines of 'knowing that the world and your family are safe'. Ask Bruce what happiness is and he'll point to Wally.

9) Telephone

Bruce put Wally on hold on the phone for all of 30 seconds, and he came back to hear Blondie's 'Hanging on the Telephone' playing happily in the background. Along with the speedster's sniggers.

10) Ears

Batman argues that the spikes adorning his mask are not ears. Flash disagrees entirely. Besides, he thinks they're cute.

11) Name

Wally's full name, Wallace, originated from Gaelic, and meant 'stranger'. Bruce's was French, and meant 'woods'. Bruce always did like Gaelic better than French.

12) Sensual

The feel of Wally's delicate, sun-kissed skin, the unique smell of cinnamon, jasmine and shea that only he seemed to be able to carry, the sound of his quirky voice that told volumes of his emotions and true meanings, the sharp taste of spices smoothed out with subtle flavours that Bruce couldn't identify and the sight of his infectious smiles that lit up his whole face, green eyes shining with life and laughter. Wally was intoxicating to Bruce's senses, and he couldn't get enough of the speedster.

13) Death

The sad smile Flash gave him right before he sped off with the bomb was one Bruce would never forget. He said everything in that one simple gesture, and now the Dark Knight wished with all his heart he could return everything the speedster had ever given him tenfold.

14) Sex

Wally doesn't understand why people glare or throw disgusted looks at him and Bruce if he grabs the billionaire's hands while out. It hurts him, but he doesn't know why it hurts him. Sex shouldn't matter when it came to love.

15) Touch

A simple touch, fleeting and too fast for others to see, was all the confirmation and reassurance Batman would ever need.

16) Weakness

Flash sees his inability to keep his mouth shut of any witty phrases in battle as a weakness. Batman finds them strangely reassuring.

17) Tears

As Bruce pulled Wally's head gently towards him by the chin, the unshed tears that glittered in his eyes only made their green so much more striking and...well, beautiful.

18) Speed

For the Fastest Man Alive, Wally could be pretty slow, thought Bruce as he brought their lips together in a bruising kiss.

19) Wind

Wally never seems to have a set destination in mind; he just likes to run until something interesting catches his attention. As he put it Batman, "I just go wherever the wind carries me, do whatever the wind tells me."

20) Freedom

Flash always thought a serious relationship would cage him. Now that he had Batman, though, he found he'd never felt freer.

21) Life

There are many things for Wally that make life great - the thrill of an adventure, the recognition as Flash and the ability to run at ridiculous speeds to name a few, but it was having someone special in Bruce to share these things with that made life perfect.

22) Jealousy

"Excuse me, ladies; I'm afraid I need to steal Bruce for a moment." Wally shot the 3 girls surrounding Bruce a brilliant grin and tugged Bruce away from the party to the balcony outside by the arm.

"Wally, what are you-mmph!" Bruce's eyes went wide when the speedster kissed him out of nowhere, but instinct and a sharp spike of desire drove him to return the gesture eagerly. When the kiss was finally broken, Wally sent him a pout through the flush adorning his cheeks.

"I was getting jealous of those girls," he said honestly. "Damn your playboy persona."

23) Hands

Wally was sure Bruce's hands were magic; one touch from him and it's like all his troubles melted away to nothing.

24) Taste

Bruce could still taste the spice from the mulled wine and the cinammon from the cookies they'd both enjoyed together earlier. He wondered if Wally tasted like that.

25) Devotion

Commitment is where you are bound to someone through a loyalty or physical bond. Devotion is where you are bound to someone on a far, far deeper level. Bruce knew for a fact he was totally, helplessly devoted to Wally.

26) Forever

"Holy tea and crackers, Batman!" A ridiculously good and very posh British accent reached his ears before the words did, but as soon as they processed Batman whirled and glared at a grinning Flash, who was trying so hard - and failing miserably - to keep his giggles in check. To think, he was going to have to put up with this (as Wally so kindly kept reminding him) forever.

27) Blood

Dead bodies surrounded the man in red, mostly mangled and twisted. Batman couldn't for the life of him see where the costume ended and the blood began, because the fresh blood from the massacre was just as red as his costume. Tears made tiny tracks through the blood and dirt covering the speedster's face as he turned to Bruce and whispered, "I had no choice" before collapsing to his knees.

28) Sickness

It amused Bruce that Wally needed to take two aspirin every half-hour when he was sick instead of the once-every-4-hour dosage it recommended. Sometimes a speedy metabolism wasn't exactly a good thing.

29) Melody

Zatanna gave Flash a copy of the time she made Batman sing on stage. He was sorely tempted to use it as blackmail, but then decided that he'd keep the tape and the voice and form occupying it for himself instead. He was just selfish when it came to Batman, but he didn't care.

30) Star

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..." Wally stared up at the heavens to see the streaks of light caused by the falling stars before closing his eyes and whispering, "I wish I could have Bruce's heart."

31) Home

There's a saying that goes 'home is where the heart is'. Bruce feels that any place with Wally is 'home'. After all, Wally's the one with his heart.

32) Confusion

Confusion is the inability to think with your usual speed or clarity, including feeling disoriented and having difficulty paying attention, remembering, and making decisions. Confusion is also when you're in love with someone but they're all over someone else. You run to your best friend's comfort and start spending a lot of time with them only to have the one you've fallen in love with come after you and ask you what the fuck is going on between you and your best friend. You ask why and they say they're jealous of said best friend and it turns out they were only all over their partner to make you jealous. I kinda stopped trying to figure it out in my head when Bruce kissed me.

33) Fear

Sometimes, the biggest fear for humans is what they'll find if they explore themselves too deeply. Luckily, Batman has Flash and has no need to be afraid. Wally would always pull him back.

34) Lightning/Thunder

Batman and Flash were like lightning and thunder; the first streaked in to cause all the damage he could before disappearing just as fast, and the other came in afterwards to provide the big 'boom'. A perfect combination.

35) Solitude

Batman was well-known for being a solitary figure, a lone vigilante stalking the streets of Gotham and his silhouette striking fear into the hardiest of criminals. Tonight, though, and for the past few nights there had been not one but two silhouettes. Seemed the Dark Knight had finally found a partner.

36) Bonds

They both knew that he could vibrate his hands through his bonds with the ease of a hot knife through butter, but when Bruce's hands trailed downwards while his mouth busied itself with the other's neck, chest and nipples, Wally wondered why on Earth he'd want to.

37) Technology

Batman watched and barely contained a snigger as Flash punched right through the screen of one of the Watchtower's computers. He really didn't have much luck with technology.

38) Gift

Wally sucks at coming up with ideas, so he's never quite sure what to get Bruce for his birthday or Christmas. The only gift Bruce wants is Wally.

39) Smile

Wally's smiles were infectious; you couldn't help but return the innocent, mischievous grins he loved to give.

40) Innocence

For once, the usual suspect to pull pranks around the Watchtower was innocent of this one. Turned out, Superman had stolen J'onn's Oreos just to see if he could. Wally just told Clark he wasn't fast enough.

41) Completion

With that last stunt of accidentally tripping up and throwing syrup-drowned pancakes all over John at a run, Bruce decided Wally had officially made himself a complete idiot.

42) Clouds

Bruce often likened Wally to a cloud, because he was light, free-spirited and liked to go where the wind took him. He could also be just as fierce and bring just as much destruction if angered.

43) Sky

Wally just loves to sit somewhere high up and watch the sunrises and sunsets. The colours they paint the sky in are beautiful and inspiring. They're even more so if there's a certain billionaire sitting right next to him so they can enjoy it together.

44) Heaven

'Heaven is a place on earth.' Bruce had spent so much of his life scoffing at and denying that idea, that it caught him somewhat unawares when it turned out Wally West was his heaven.

45) Hell

Batman has been to Hell and back more times than he cares to count, but he's only made it back because he knows a certain red-headed speedster will be waiting for him to return.

46) Sun

If each member of the Original Seven Justice Leaguers were a planet, Flash wouldn't be one. He'd be the Sun instead, giving them the stability and the light to survive. He was Batman's complementary opposite.

47) Moon

Batman works best by the moonlight. His antics are better kept under Darkness' cloak and the Moon's silver shadows. Flash understands.

48) Childhood

Bruce felt his childhood had ended when he was 8 years old, the night his parents were shot and killed. He envied Flash; he talked about his family a lot, and from the sounds of it he'd had the childhood Bruce had been brutally denied. The Dark Knight was surprised, then, to suddenly find himself in the speedster's embrace and his cheeks damp.

49) Hair

Wally had once dyed his hair an almost-but-not-quite-black brown. Bruce took an instant dislike to it; any other color than the rustic red-orange it naturally was just looked _wrong_ somehow.

50) Puzzle

No matter how hard Batman tried, he just could _not_ put the pieces of Flash together to make a complete picture. The speedster was a total mystery, and yet the Dark Knight was sure he knew him inside and out.

* * *

**Rae:** Hope you enjoyed. Please review, guys! x


End file.
